Freezeland
Repubic of Freezeland/Republikk av Frysland, or simply known as Freezeland, or Frysland is located in what used to be uncharted territory. The land has been cleared of all "hostilities" and settled. It is a "Free Republic" that governs itself, but is a under supreme control of the USA. It is also under The USA's military protection, but many penguins think they dont need it seeing as they have the strongest navy in Antarctica. Background Freezeland was founded in 2008 by immigrants leaving Club Penguin. With global warming and the rise of villains, they decided to form a colony far far away. After boarding a fleet of large clipper ships, they spotted an uninhabitated area. They colonized and built many cities and forts there. They are now in the United States of Antarctica as a Free Republic. It is self governed but proctected by the USA and their government must decide the final chioces. Map *Chinook-Transportation hub of Freezeland, and gateway to The Happyface State. *Carrenmoore-A town in Midland. *Ard Mhacha City-A Rich and Historic city in Northfold. This Old Town is superb with a strong High Penguin feel, with some buildings dating back to Olde Antarctica and the High Penguin Confederacy, and even cobblestone streets. *Bellaghy-A town on the Tri-Province border. *Flurryville-A town known for its "perfect" snow. *Mhic Lionnai-A city in Northfold. *Frostborough-Frostborough is Freezeland's second largest city. It is a major business, government, high tech, and tourist palace. *Jadis River-A frozen river that begins in the Mammoth Mountains, and ends at Frostborough Delta. *Mammoth Mountain Range-A large mountain range "shielding" the country. Located in Snowbourne. *West Yeti-A major port city in Snowbourne, it is the biggest city in Freezeland. *Yukon Fjord-The Fjord that marked the discovery of the land. Very historical. *Port Arda-Look into it. Provinces *Snowbourne-A province with a maritime culture, small fishing villages, and rich folk traditions. It's largest city is West Yeti. **Northfold- A Province that speaks only Penguinian, stylish and romantic Mhic Lionnai, historic Ard Mhaca City, festival culture, lush farmland, quaint villages. *Midland-Squashed in between snowbourne and Westfold **Midland is a melting pot of Westfold and Snowbourne culture. The most notable place is Frostborough. It is the largest area in size and population. Inhabitants *Penguins *High Penguins *Harp Seals *Crabs *Fish(ocean) *Terns Villains *PSP-Penguin Str00del Party **A legal policitcal party of str00del-supporting penguins bent overthrowing the constititutional monarchy into str00delism. They are allied with the UTTP. *UTPP-Union of Thieving Plundering Pirates **The name says it all.They wish to steal Freezeland's boats and gold to then plunder the rest of the United States of Antarctica.Allied with the PSP *Mwa Mwa Penguins.They are just plain insane. *Orca Whales *Leopard Seals Anthem Freezeland uses the USA's anthem, but has their own as a symbol of pride.Freezeland's anthem is currently being decided between It's A Grand Old Place and The Snowbourne Rangers. Currency Freezeland uses a currency called the Fyro. The symbol for a Fyro is ƒ. The current exchange rate is 1 USP(USA Pebble)= 0.751 ƒ. Motto Freezeland's motto is "Alt for Frysland". "Alt for Frysland" in english means "All for Freezeland". Culture To be written soon! Cuisine Cuisine in Freezeland is based on two foods, Fish, and Vegetables. Freezeland has exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they have many unique, regional, foods. Such foods include Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family, but will never turn you down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland is a maritime, a normal Freezelandian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland does not house many fast food restaurant, more fine dining and rotisserie fish restaurants, such as Frys Chalet. Holidays Sports Customs Often, in smaller towns and villages, and especially on a country road, if you walk past somebody it is customary to say hello. They may also ask you "how are you?", or another similar variation. It is polite to respond to this greeting, but it is not expected that you would give any detail on how you really are, if the penguin is a stranger - a simple hello or "how are you?" or a simple comment on the weather will suffice! In this regard, try something like "Grand day!" - if it isn't raining, of course. To which the response will generally be "It is indeed, thank Goodness". When driving on rural roads, particularly where a driver has to pull in to allow you to pass, it is customary to wave a thanks to the other driver, by raising your hand from the steering wheel. This is particularly prevalant in rural areas of the West of Freezeland where many drivers will automatically wave at everyone who drives past them. A polite wave (or even with just the flipper raised from the steering wheel) is customary and will be appreciated. When accepting gifts, a polite refusal (such as, "no really you shouldn't") is common after the first offer of the item. Usually, this is followed with an insistence that the gift or offer is accepted, at which point your answer is likely to become more recognized. However, some people can be very persuasive - this isn't meant to be over-bearing, just courteous. One thing which some visitors may find disconcerting is the response an Freezelandian Penguin may give to a "thank you". Most Freeezelandian Penguins will respond with something along the lines of "It was nothing" or "not at all". This does not mean that they didn't try hard to please, but rather it is meant to suggest "I was happy to do it for you, so it was not any great difficulty" (even though it may have been!). Freezeland and the USA undoubtedly have notable similarities, but Freezelandian penguins generally take pride in the cultural differences that exist between Freezeland and the USA, and can be quite offended by tourists who do not acknowledge or show respect to these differences. Indeed it is not uncommon for foreigners (both before and after arrival into the country) to foolishly assume that Freezeland is a state of the USA.This incorrect assumption will generally cause strong offence to locals in the Republic of Freezeland take Pride in being independant from the USA. The Freezelandians are renowned for their upbeat sense of humour, which can often be difficult to understand to the more unfamiliar tourists. Joking on almost any topic will be welcomed, although even mild racism is not appreciated by the majority. Most Freezelandian penguins are quite happy for friendly jibes regarding the Freezelandian love of Cream Soda and speaking gibberish, however, any jokes regarding the Khanzem, in which most of the High Penguins were killed, could in some instances cause a similar amount of offence as joking about the Great Darktonian Pie War Language Freezeland usus two languages, Penguinian, and Free Republic English. Penguinian Hello-Hei! Good Bye-God Bye! Yes-Ja No-Ingen How are you?-Hvordan er du? I am fine-Jeg er fin. Thank You-Tak Degg Your Welcome-Din Mottakelse Fishing-Å fisking Water-Vann Ice-Is Freezeland-Frysland Antarctica-Antarktis Resources *Fish *Snow *Manufacturing *Boats *Water *Puffles See also Category:Countries Category:Rooms